The Lone Musician
by Cait Beepo
Summary: **CHAPTER 14 IS UP!** D/OC - A girl named Lazul meets and joins the band Devil May Cry only to be shrouded in nightmares... Ending Added! '09
1. Introduction

The Lone Musician 

By Mystik Amethyst

Introduction

I decided to edit a few chapters… Spelling errors an such. *shudder*

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: This is the first boring disclaimer. I don't own DMC. There.

She's a girl. An ordinary girl, I guess. A girl with a dream. 

Ever since she was little, she has dreamed about being a musician. Singing in a band, playing piano... Guitar... It didn't matter to her. This is the story of her and her musical journey. Alone at times. Scared for awhile. Partying like there was no tomorrow. But, all the while... There was always someone behind her to keep her standing.

She woke up. Saw that the TV was on again. Must've been up watching something. Oh well. She'd already forgotten what she was doing last night always. She pushed away the covers, she was still cold but the she didn't bother with it. The found the strength to pull herself out of bed and turn off that stupid TV. She still was contemplating why in the heck she was watching cartoons in the first place. Better not try. A headache began to pound in her thoughts.

" Well, better drag my sorry butt to class... I don't want those stupid teachers yelling at me again... Actually, I could care less..." she mumbled to herself, stretching almost cat-like and pulling on a black, long sleeve shirt with a barn red t-shirt over that. Then came those baggy jeans she was always wearing, pulling a belt around her waist and shoving a baseball cap on her head and pulling on a pair of sneakers. She heard a loud ring and walked outside of her apartment.

" Aw crap..." she muttered. Class had JUST started. Looked like she'd be late for her physics class. Again. Some up there must've liked her for getting her apartment so close to her school. She grabbed her backpack and launched out of the door and off the balcony and down to the common grounds, where she saw students flirting, talking, and beating each other down. Heck, she wanted to watch, amused, but she had a class to get to. Mr. Tanagachi would be soooo ticked.

" Ms. Lazul! Where have you been?!" Mr. Tanagachi scolded. 

" Whatever Tanagachi... Shut up..." she mumbled dryly, sitting down.

" How would you like detention young lady!" 

Her eyes brightened.

" How would you like me to kick so hard your grandchildren will be born bruised?" she muttered, smirking. He snarled at her and continued with his lesson. He never doubted her. She'd done it once before.

On the way home, she was stopped by a "friend" of hers.

"HEY LAZUL! WAIT UP!" he yelled. She rolled her eyes and turned around.

" What?" she asked, quite angry that he'd distracted her thoughts. He handed her a flyer. She took it and looked it over carefully. Her eyes widened and a smile swept across her face. She nodded to him and he took off, as she continued to walk home and looks down at the paper. It was a flyer for a band having audition, which seemed to be called Devil May Cry. Interesting name, she thought.

But this is just the beginning...


	2. Lazul

The Lone Musician

Chapter One - Lazul 

Disclaimer: I do not own DMC. Altoids are yummy… I don't own Altoids either.

~~~~

Dante felt his body being dragged outside. He shivered because it was a little below 30 degrees.

" C-C-COLD!!!" he screeched. Mundus laughed.

" That's what you get! Now c'mon! We have a set tonight at this dance... Sounds pretty lame, but that school has juvys in it! Our kind of people!" Mundus explained with a smile. Dante grinned slightly. Greeeaaat... More fangirls.

" W-W-When are t-the auditions?" Dante asked, taking to his feet.

" Tomorrow... Now c'mon! WE GOTTA SET UP!" Mundus chimed, a I'm-So-Happy-That-Everyone-Thinks-I'm-On-Drugs look on his face. 

'_No wonder Lucia left early_' Dante thought, running back into his room, as quickly as he was able as to not be tackled by the wasted Mundus. Once the door was locked, Dante sat on his bed and pulled on his old white t-shirt, black jeans, and that red leather jacket he always had that flowed down past his knees. Slipping on his boots, he unlocked the door and walked out into the living room, grabbing his guitar from the wall and threw it on his back, carrying it as if it was a sword. He crept out the door as quietly as he could... But-

***GLOMP!***

Dante lay face down in the grass, Mundus dancing around on his back.

" If you don't get off him in 3 seconds, you're dead..." Lucia muttered, walking toward the pair.

" He started it..." muttered Dante from the ground.

" Actually, I did, didn't I?" stated Mundus, who just stood up and scratched his head. Dante was very sure he had gotten messed up the night before... Or even that morning. Yes, that would explain a lot. Mundus jumped of of him, knowing that Lucia usually filled out her threats brutally. Dante got up and grinned at his old friend.

" Thanks Lucia... I needed some help with that butthead..." Dante muttered, dusting off his clothing. Lucia smiled and nodded, pulling the strap on her base farther up on her shoulder. They all continued to walk to the school, where they we setting up for the night's events. Dante's old school, Alastor University. 

" It's been awhile..." he murmured subconsciously. He walked into the school, the memories flooding back in waves as he passed different things. School was still in session, so he got a couple of odd stares from passing students. He continued to walk down to the auditorium, but then stopped when he saw girl, probably a senior, plopped down on the floor. She had brown hair with what seemed like gold streaks in her hair, but he face was stuck in a book. Lucia had walked far past him by then, but he walked toward this girl. He seemed somehow drawn to her.

" Is there something you need, sir?" she muttered without looking up. He was caught off guard and stopped in his tracks. She looked up, her eyes seemed green with that small hint of brown. He smirked.

" What's that assignment?" he asked, looking at the back of the book. She shook her head.

" Not an assignment... I'm too caught up with my homework for it to be an assignment... Just catching up on some reading." she mumbled, looking back down at her book.

" You a senior?"

" Yep... And you are?" 

She looked up again.

" The name's Dante."

" Hmm... So you're the musician coming to play tonight..."

Her eyes seemed to light up, as she bookmarked her page and stood up. She faked a smile and walked off as the bell rang loudly in her ears. They'd see each other again, but now was not the time to converse.

The rest of the day seemed to go on forever. Lazul could barely keep her eyes open in Latin, fell asleep in Trigonometry, and had to be woken up twice in the last two periods. She had kept wondering to herself about that man, Dante, that she had met in the hall. She fiddled with her medallion in her hands and got poked with one of the sharp sides, drawing a slight mark of blood. 

" Ouch!" she muttered painfully, biting at her finger. She pondered the idea of going to the senior dance tonight. Didn't seem like a bad idea. Didn't seem like a good idea. She was undecided in the fact that Dante would be there and she would get harassed by a group of kids, like she did every day. She couldn't take being harassed much longer, but for some reason wanted to learn more about this Dante guy... 

Wait... 

If he was Dante and his band was at the school... He must be part of the Devil May Cry! He could give her more information about the audition. She schemed about the night ahead and smiled to herself. Maybe her dream would come true after all. Despite the fact of the harassment and beatings she was going to have to endure.

Dante left the guitar on its stand, sitting down on the stage as fangirls crowded around him while they were supposed to be setting up for the senior dance. Most of them couldn't even pass off of nerds Meaning, they were EXTREMELY ugly and had no lives but ones that revolved around him. Once he was done signing autographs, he had to start waiting for people to come, so he sat in chair against the wall, his red leather helping him blend in with the tacky colored streamers and cardboard cutouts people called decorations. His only thoughts were:

GET ME OUTTA HERE!

Soon, people began to arrive. None of them he recognized, but soon a familiar face strolled through the door. That girl he'd met earlier that day. He watched he look around and lay her eyes on him, then she ran over.

" Hey Dante... You're band is the Devil May Cry, rightio?" she asked, seeming less serious than she had earlier.

" Yeah... Why do you ask?" he answered, asking a question right back.

" It so happened that a flyer was handed out yesterday about you're band and that you're having auditions for a singer. Am I right, or am I right?"

" Neither, you're right."

She snorted slightly. 

" I'll guess we'll be meeting more than twice then..."

She began to walk off to the equipment on stage, examining what was what, an actually smile on her face. But, she wasn't necessarily a fan of the music, but he had to admit, she was pretty and she knew what she was looking at. He saw her talking to some of the stage managers about some of the equipment and finally she got off stage, or platform, or whatever it was. She sat down in a seat near the speaker, and opened her book again. Dante sighed and stood up, realizing he was staring at her for awhile. He made his way to the stage to be greeted by a still-messed-up Mundus and Lucia.

" You think you're gonna live, Mundus ol' buddy?" Dante asked with a laugh.

" Oh, shut up... I'd kick your butt, but as you see... I'm not as stable as I should be..." Mundus muttered, struggling to not pass out. Dante shook his friend gently and walked past him. Lucia smirked, but sighed as Mundus fell from her grasp onto the floor.

" You really need to get off those, um, "supplements", Mundo..." she muttered, dragging her friend back stage. 

Dante, after checking his instrument again, walked out from back stage and look out at the crowd that had appeared when he wasn't looking. He scanned the room, looking for the auditioner. He spotted her heading for the door and fleeing the scene, followed by a group of guys. 

" Gang members..." he muttered and rushed out the door after the girl.

Lazul didn't know how much longer she could keep running. She was on 13th street when she stopped, completely out of breathe. She huffed and glanced over her shoulder just in time and missed being hit with a fist covered in metal. She leapt back and stood up, ready to fight. One of the men lunged at her and she swiftly dodged and kicked him in the stomach.

"You stupid girl!" another yelled and tried to punch her. She stopped his fist with her hand and twisted is arm. With a simple crack, she felt the bone splinter and man cried out in pain. Lazul smirked and knocked him aside. Two on them pinned her down by the arm and two others got her legs. She fell over, the wind being knocked out of her.

"What the heck?!" she yelled, looking up at the last man standing.

"Ms. Lazul... So we meet again... Now, just give up and give us the data..." he muttered with a slight grin.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about..." Lazul said, hurriedly.

"You're lying!" one of the men that pinned her arm said, and he struck her across the face. Lazul couldn't help but wince.

" Tell us the truth, you stupid girl... Or we'll harm you is ways you can't begin to imagine!" said another, taking a switch blade from his pocket. Lazul gritted her teeth as the burning pain was slowly taking her sight. She wouldn't give in to whatever this men were talking about, so she shut her eyes, praying to God that someone would help.

"What the heck is going on?!" a familiar voice yelled. Lazul opened her eyes to she that man, Dante. Dante pulls out a metal baseball bat from his back. It gleamed with a blue light sizzled in a way, like electricity. She looked away as each one was beaten. Soon, her body sprung from her assaulters. She stood up, clutching her still bleeding arm. She looked around and smiling. Nice handy work. Dante put the bat back on his back and looked at her.

"Who were those guys?" he inquired as Lazul began to walk past him.

"Local gang... Stupid men... Whatever..." she muttered. Dante shifted his weight onto his other side, then began to follow her. 

"It looks like you held your own... But you're still bleeding pretty badly... We should get you to-" he started.

"A docter? A hospital? A place with many, many bandages? No duh." she finished with a smirk. She winced.

"What's your name?" Dante spat out. She turned to look at him, her hazel eyes shimmering slightly as she seemed to smile.

"Lazul..." she muttered, then she felt faint and fell from where she was standing.

The world around her went completely black.

This is the edited copy. Hope it was better than the first.


	3. Bound

The Lone Musician

Chapter Two – Bound

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. Lazul is mine though. She came to me in a dream… I also don't like lawyers… They scare me. Just like the clowns and fat squirrels that live under my bed… *shifts eyes*

A/N: Sorry that this post took so long. Homework and depression keep me at bay. I hope to write as much as I can before I go on my trips. I'm going to the East Coast! *crappy background music starts playing*

I'm going to city of lights! And to the cream cheese factory! And I might even meet two of my favorite authors here on ff.net.

Chibilinnet and LilSheepi… 

I'm covered in paint, so I better post this now… ENJOY!

~~~~

Dante paced around the stage. She had dropped this girl he barely knew at the hospital and he was worried sick. Literally. He felt like puking up his guts everywhere when he thought about it. He suppressed the urge though. He felt a hand touch his shoulder and he jumped, turning around to see Lucia. She smiled, but it soon faded.

" Who was that girl?" she asked, concern written on her tanned features. Dante sighed and grinned slightly at his friend.

" I ran into her earlier in the halls. She seems to be an auditioner for tomorrow... But in her current state, she's not going anywhere for awhile..." Dante muttered, sitting down on one of the amps. Lucia head dropped slightly.

" We can check up on her from time to time and make sure she gets into the auditions before we make a final decision." she said, smiling brightly at her friend. Dante smiled back, glad he had a loyal friend he could talk to. Well, Mundus was a loyal friend, but he got stoned and wasted all of the time, so he really wasn't the listening type. He chuckled at the thought of Mundus acting like Sigmund Froid (Tell me if I spelled that right! _). That would be the day. He decided he'd check the hospital tomorrow to see how long she was due in.

" What do you mean that's not a cat? If that's not a cat, I don't know what is!" yelled Mundus behind them, pointing at a broken microphone on the ground, shot glass in hand. Lucia and Dante couldn't help but break out into laughter as they saw their friend completely proven wrong. 

" I guess he doesn't know what a cat is!" Lucia said, loud enough for Mundus to hear.

" Just you wait, Lucia! I'll kill yoooouuuu!!!" Mundus slurred. Lucia broke off into giggles again. Dante thoughts traveled back to the girl.

_'She said her name was Lazul...?'_ he thought. Carried away in his own mind, Dante thought about that girl. She's was barely younger than him. He had dropped out due to the fact he was "special". Actually, he learned a lot when he was younger and it all stuck, so he didn't bother finishing highschool or going to college for that matter. He started his career in music just last year, where he had started the band with Lucia and Mundus...

They had these same auditions for a vocalist. This girl named Trish got the job because she was all that bad sounding and wasn't AS tone deaf as the rest of the auditioners. She wore the same thing every time he saw her, same perfume, same ugly blonde hair, same stupid outfit, same- Well, you get the idea. And the worst thing was: SHE WAS ATTRACTED TO HIM! He drove him insane just thinking about her and hersluttiness. Was it even POSSIBLE to be that stupid? He pushed the thoughts out of his mind and focused back to Lazul. She was pretty normal. Her hair was a dark, dark brown framed her face with shimmering brownish green eyes. Her body wasn't slender, but she looked strong enough to take care of herself, but was slim as it stood. From how he saw it, she was actually beautiful. AAHHHH! What was he thinking?! BAD DANTE!! BAD BAD BAD!!!

" Hey Dante! Our set is up! C'MON!" yelled Mundus across the room, next to a bucket in the corner. Dante pulled himself away from his thoughts and smiled, standing up grabbing his guitar and finding that place at the mic awaiting him as usual. He nodded to his bassist and drummer and the concert was on.

Lazul opened her eyes, focusing on the figures next to her. A white blur and a larger blur that seemed red.

"Hm... So you're finally awake..." the white blur muttered.

" 'Bout time Lazul! The band and I were getting worried!" muttered the red blur. Her vision focus to see a docter and a girl with bright red hair, smirking.

"Um, may I be one to ask what the heck happened to me?" she asked quietly examining she surroundings. She was obviously in a hospital. Her dorm was NEVER this bright. She squinted her eyes.

"You're leaving the hospital... That's what! Dante has been worried SICK!" the redhead announced, throwing my clothes at me. I felt good enough, so I started to get changed.

"Ms. Get-Your-Butt-Outta-The-Hospital I presume?" Lazul mumbled, pulling her shirt over her head. The redhead nodded knowing.

"Sorry... I'm just a in a little bit of a hurry... The name's Lucia. I'm the bassist for the Devil May Cry. You'll meet Mundus, the drummer, at the audition..." she said, smiling at her, despite the fact she was nervous around people.

" Wait! Hold the phone! The audition? I thought I'd missed it!" Lazul said, tying the knot tighter on her sneakers. Lucia nodded.

"You did! But we didn't finish our decision. Dante INSISTED we hear you first."

Lazul smiled. This one wasn't fake.

"I appreciate it..."

The two girls left the hospital, Lazul's arm bandaged up pretty well. Lucia lead a pretty good conversation with the highschooler about government and their stupid excuse to bomb Iraq. Lazul began to laugh actually as each detail on the presidential stupidity was described. Lazul began to explain her view of politics, fitting into what was being said by Lucia. The two thought this was just the being of a beautiful friendship. They collapsed into the car and drove away to the apartment where Dante and Mundus anxiously awaited their return.

Dante paced around the living room, quietly muttering to himself. Mundus sat at his drums, wanting to hear this "great musician" Dante had been going on about all week. Mundus was pretty entertained with the deleted scenes from Legally Blonde though, so he didn't mind the wait.

Soon, Lucia entered, followed by one of **THE** most beautiful girls Mundus had ever laid eyes on. He quickly stood up and bowed to her in a welcoming manner. Lucia sighed.

" Nice try, Mundo ol' pal... But you're not scoring with this one. I'm sure." Lucia said, Dante slowing walking over to them.

" I see you're better Lazul! Good to see you again!" Dante announced, smiling at Lazul brightly. Lazul couldn't hide the reflexive pink tint that began to shroud her features.

" I appreciate your concern. If it wasn't for you, I'd probably be dead by now..." she muttered quickly, her eyes down cast. Lucia grasped her shoulder and shook her slightly.

" Now... Show us what you can do... Sing us a little somethin', hm?" she said in a comforting tone. Lazul nodded.

" Any requests?" Lazul asked. Mundus let out a snort at the comment.

" How about Can't Help Falling In Love by the Abba Teens?" Mundus suggested. Lazul nodded, knowing the song very well. She had listened to it practically everyday when she was younger. Lazul was placed in front of the group, microphone in front of her. She gulped, nervous. Anxious. What was going to happen if she messed up? She pushed the thoughts aside and took a deep breathe, letting it out with the first note.

_Wise men say only fools rush in_

_But I can't help falling in love with you_

Dante went wide eyed just as she began. Her voice was as beautiful as she was!

He turned to Lucia and Mundus to see, they too, were speechless at this girl's talent.

Lazul looked at them and paused. She had an evil grin planted on her face.

_When I think about my life_

_I wonder if I will survive to live to see 25_

_Or will I just fall?_

_Like all my friends, they just keep dying_

_People 'round me always crying_

_In this place that I like to call my home_

_Not everybody knows that everybody goes to a better place_

_Not everybody knows that everyone could be living their last days_

_But the hard times will come, and we'll keep movin' on, we're movin' up_

_Keep movin' on_

Out of the blue, Lazul had started into Movin' On by Good Charlotte.

_Life, Hope, _

_Truth,Trust, _

_Faith, Pride,_

_Love, Lust, _

_Pain, Hate,_

_Lie, Kill,_

_Laugh, Cry,_

_Live, Die_

_Some friends become enemies_

_Some friends become your family_

_Make the best with what you're given_

_This ain't dying_

_This is living!_

And with that, she stopped and smiled to herself, feeling she had served her purpose. She to see the other band members, smiling brightly.

" I must say... Yowza, girl, yo' on FIYAH!!!" Mundus said with a laugh. Lucia nodded in agreement.

" Out of all the tone deaf freaks I've heard... One: You aren't one of them. Two: You got a gift!" Lucia agreed, smiling.

" I've heard a lot of Sleater Kinney... And Avril Lavigne... But you knocked the wall down!" Dante yelled, happy that he found his singer. "You've got the job! No contest! Lazul..."

"Welcome to the Devil May Cry..." she finished, blushing from her compliments.

~~~~

What is with me and these cliffhangers? I really want more reviews! R+R! It makes me soooo sad that people don't gimme reviews! T-T 

But it's not a requirement for the next chapter. Remember, this was placed off of **Sing A Song With Me **by cherrymecha

IF YOU'RE READING THIS, SERENA, I'VE COUNTED 14 TIMES NOW! MWAHAHA!!!!


	4. Yesterday

The Lone Musician

Chapter Three – Yesterday

Whoa… I got a LOT of reviews! I love you all! Thanks you for saying my crappy story is good! ^_^

And even if it WAS good… Well, I appreciate the reviews anyway. I look at them EVERYDAY so I don't drop into my depressed state and start randomly crying and ranting about the world and God hating me! I should take my anger out 

*beats a watermelon with a stick*

Hee heee!!!!! SUYAI WARI!!!! MAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!

Oh sorry… Oh yeah… Time for review responses.

Magus: She was legally emancipated. I already told you, but hey, you already know the reason why she is.

Cherry: MY FAVORITE WRITER IS REVIEWING ME!!! OH MY GAWD!!! *AHEM!* *composes herself* Well, here's the deal: Lazul is an original character, Dante is… Dante, Lucia is from Devil May Cry 2 for PS2 (I STILL HAVEN'T PLAYED THAT YET! ARGH!!!), and Mundus is a good guy in this story because I love him!

Mr. Ton-Ton: I thought you loved Dante!

Dante: *cries* T-T

-_-() Uh oh… Well, um, MOVING ON! Mr. Ton-Ton is now co-authoring all my stories. But my brother is NOT helping me on this one, but he is in RE : M. Speaking of RE, look for a guest appearance in this chapter. If you didn't already know this, Mr. Ton-Ton is my stuffed tonberry. He's very cute. I'll post a picture in the next chapter if you really want me to. Or I'll put it on my website. XP 

Magus: LOVE MR.TON-TON OR FACE THE WRATH OF DARK MATTER!!!!

Dante: I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME!!! *runs off crying*

Mr. Ton-Ton: I'll go get him…

Now, I need to finish this chapter so I can post it BEFORE I leave for the east coast. Ooooooo…. Chapelle Show!

~~~~

*SLAM!*

The hardest thing about a morning for Lazul usually was the floor. Or the sun. Whichever came first. Usually the floor. Lazul mumbled a curse as she picked up her face-planted form from the ground. She crawled into the living room to see the TV, once again.

Traditional burial for parents:

$2000

Candy from Kagome:

$50

Getting to turn into a giant, pink balloon and gnaw on Inuyasha's head:

Priceless

There are somethings money can't buy. For everything else, there's Master Card.

Lazul, stood up and clicked the TV off. 

" That was a good commercial…" she muttered, slipping into her clothing and walking out the door. Another bright and shinning day. Whoop-dee-doo. Lazul's sarcasm practically wafted off of her and effected other people. She stepped inside her first class. She had recently gotten out of Latin and into Japanese as a student teacher of roots and Japanese grammar. Students crowded around her as she began to explain modern mythology and traditions in Japan. Having lived there for a couple years of her life, which was the only thing she could remember, she had learned to speak Japanese very fluently.

" Now, one thing I'm just going to say right now, it that something that has to do with smashing watermelons with a stick is called _suiya wari_. I'm not sure of it's EXACT meaning, but it's… Out there, you know. Watch out for the crazies…" she said with a smirk. A couple students snorted and other stifled their laughter. When her class was over, she immediately proceded to Lucia's garage. It was empty, except for the band instrument and equipment. VERY, INSANELY clean!

" Good afternoon, Lazul." Lucia said, stepping away from Mundus, who seemed to have lit up joint. Yep, he was drugged up 24/7. Lazul grinned.

" Afternoon, Lucia… Where's Dante?" Lazul said, looking around and not seeing a trace of silver hair.

" He's finishing the touch up on our newest song. Which is a punk cover for Yesterday, by The Beatles. I'm sure you know it, Lazul, with your "unique" music tastes." Mundus said from behind the snare. Lazul glared at him.

"Have a run through anyway, okay Lazul?" Lucia said, tuning her bass. Lazul nodded, picking up Mundus' sheet music and lyrics. She looks them over for a moment, before opening her mouth and letting out one note.

_Yesterday, all my troubles seemed so far away_

_Now it looks as though they're here to stay_

_Oh, I believe in yesterday._

_Suddenly, I'm not half to man I used to be,_

_There's a shadow hanging over me._

_Oh, yesterday came suddenly._

_Why she had to go I don't know she wouldn't say._

_I said something wrong, now I long for yesterday._

_Yesterday, love was such an easy game to play._

_Now I need a place to hide away._

_Oh, I believe in yesterday._

Lucia smiled and so did Lazul. It was such a pretty song too.

This chapter was dedicated to my music hero, George Harrison. Goddess Bless Him! Despite the fact I think John wrote the song…

Yesterday by The Beatles 


	5. Sparda

The Lone Musician

Chapter Four – Sparda

I'M SOOOOO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED! But! I've been writing a lot in the past couple week. This is just of fragment of what I've been writing. Enjoy!

~~~~

Dante tuned his guitar a little bit more to the right, then strummed a chord.

" It still doesn't sound right. Try the C." suggested his friend, Chris Redfield, next to him.

" Don't have to tell me twice…" Dante muttered, quietly putting down his guitar for a moment. He sighed and gestured mildly toward the door. Chris nodded, understanding his friend's frustration. Dante's father, Sparda, had passed away the night before. Dante was still tired from the late night. Either that, or he was still in denial. Probably both.

_I can't believe he's gone…_ he thought. Sourly, he picked himself of the hospital bed and carried himself to his motorcycle, hoping his thoughts would be carried away on the dust-covered, windy trail he'd leave behind. With that thought in mind, he climbed onto the seat and began to rev up the motor. Soon, he was speeding off into the afternoon. He would never go into that hospital again.

Mundus tapped his stick impatiently on the rim of the snare. Lucia was chatting with (or shall we say, rambling at) Lazul, who would tune in every now and then. The garage door opened, in stumbling a tired-eyed, cold Dante. Lazul stood up, bowing in a Japanese fashion and drawing everyone's attention in the process. She quickly composed herself, ebony hair spilling off her shoulders and a blush tinting her cheeks. Dante heard a whispered "Sorry" and then she sat down. When Lazul finally found the courage to look up, underneath Dante's silver bangs she noticed red-rimmed eyes. He'd been crying. Pretty recently too.

" I have news…" he stated, taking a deep breathe." We're going to have to use some of the savings… My father died last night and I'm left to pay the funeral."

He dipped his head down, shadowing his eyes from the group. Mundus looked bewildered. Or maybe that was because he was stoned. But he still seemed to feel sorrow toward Dante's loss. Lucia, on the other hand, suddenly became fascinated with the floor, looking from words that might magically appear. Lazul eyed Dante's body for signs of emotion, but the tensing shaking of him told her that he was pretty upset. She didn't know how to react except for one thing.

" Well, I think this practice should be canceled due to family tragedy. I'm outta here…" she announced, nodding to Dante as she left. Dante followed her quietly, leaving the other two in the garage, stunned. Except Mundus, he fell off his seat and began to snore.

"You really didn't have to say anything and just couldn't have shown up... It's understandable to feel this upset when family members die..." Lazul whispered outside the garage door. Dante nodded, refusing to lift up his head, but Lazul was determined to change the depressing mood.

"C'mon Dante! This isn't like you!" she exclaimed. Dante's eyes evaded hers, as if to say 'Just leave me alone to die'. Lazul was about to hurt him physically, because he was emotionally insecure at the moment.

"Oh shut up, you idiot! Would you stop sulking for one minute just to listen?! At least you HAD parents!!!" she yelled, finally realizing what she said and clicked her teeth closed. Dante finally looked up at her, a confused, empathetic look crossing his face.

"Y-you didn't have parents? Who supports you?" Dante muttered, confused. Lazul glanced over at him, no smile, no nothing. Putting a hand on the medallion that hung around her neck, she bit her lip, continuing to walk forward.

"I was legally emancipated. Don't worry about me." Lazul said quickly. Dante followed behind, not feeling as depressed knowing someone could relate. In the distance, the old Harley Davidson with the leather seat was chained up. He ran over to the bike, leaping onto the chain, quickly undoing the locks and hopping onto the seat. Lazul glanced at the old Harley, finally bringing it to herself that she had no form of transportation what-so-ever to get back to her apartment.

"Need a lift?" he asked with hesitation, straightening the helmet that was held tightly to his skull, flattening his bangs into his face. She sighed in relief.

"Thanks." she mumbled, as a helmet was thrown at her. Surprising herself, she caught it. _Where'd the uncharacteristic reflexes come from?_ she wondered. She tossed the thought aside and straddled the cycle.

"Do you need to sign a waver or something? I'm not responsible for you flying off, girl. Hold on tight." Dante grinned through his bleak mood and revved the motor. Lazul gulped, lightly wrapped her arms around his waist as he took off. She clenched her eyes shut as the wind whipped around her as they zoomed past cars and bikers alike. 

"Where do you live?" he asked, loudly over the motor. She quickly yelled out her address and he nodded. Within minutes, Dante's motorcycle stopped in front of the chalky white building. A couple of brown shingles dangled from the roof, and the paint job was worth another coat or two. Lazul, not noticing that they'd stopped, opened her eyes ever so slightly, then felt incredibly stupid. Dante had removed his helmet and had gotten off the cycle. Lazul quickly followed suit and wheeled the old bike up to her doorstep, knowing that nobody else lived there except the landlord. He wasn't usually there either. She unstrapped her helmet and set it in a case on the back of the cycle, soon fishing into her pocket for the right key. Dante glanced at the door, noticed the chipping paint and uneven numbering. The number was supposed to be 945, but the 4 had been twisted sideways and the 5 had almost fallen off the door completely. Dante looked back to Lazul, who had happily produced a key from her other, other, _other_ pocket. She shoved it into the lock and twisted, the door swinging open.

"It didn't seem to be locked..." he mumbled, looking confused. She looked at the number on the door and then at the key, then pondered for a moment.

"Heh heh... This isn't my room... Reverse the numbers and go up to the second floor. I thought the whole not noticing the loss of movement thing was stupid, but that was REALLY stupid! I mean, this isn't even my key!" she said, as she dashed to the stairs and swung toward the steps from the railing. Once on the stairs, Lazul made a mad dash for the second floor, running from there to room 549, where the door was painted black with white dots. The numerals 549, a metallic blue. Once the door was open, the room in front of them reflected a college dorm, a room where if you step anywhere, beware that what you step on could be living. Dante then spotted a brown blur run across the carpeting. Lazul gasped as she saw the smoke everywhere.

" Noooooo!!! The essence!!!" Lazul yelled, running into the room, then rushes into the other room, frantically running out with a fire extinguisher.

"TAKE THAT, FIRE! NO BURNING MY BUDDHA SHRINE!" she shrieked, spraying like mad into the smokey room, then the brown blur appeared again and Lazul glanced over at it.

"AAHHHH! BENNY!!! YOU'RE ON FIRE TOO!" she yelled, chasing after the blur. It seemed the run off again. "YOU STUPID CAT! STOP, DROP, AND ROLL!!!"

~~~~

A/N: Hope you liked the chapter! I'll try and update as soon as possible… HOLD THE PHONE!!! I have 5 weeks of school left? YYYEESSSSS!!!!!

-Mystik


	6. Discoveries

The Lone Musician

Chapter Five – Discoveries

Blarg: Josh?! You reviewed me?! THANK YOU! *hug*

Magus: Well, Lazul was just pissed off. People get pissed. Mainly she was pissed because Dante was acting like someone she was very close to. You'll find out later if don't already know!

Linnet: DON'T SMITE ME! HERE'S YOU UPDATE!

~~~~

Fire extinguishing fluid flew everywhere as Lazul chased her cat around to room, finally tackling him to the ground. She already knew she'd have a hell of a cleaning job to do now. Once standing up again, she took a rag from her back pocket and began to slowly clean things off. Dante still stood in the doorway, but before the cat could make it past him, he closed the door quickly. He guessed Benny was something of a house cat. He kneeled down to the floor and Benny leapt at him, clawing at his shirt. Dante quickly stood up with the cat still dangling from it claws to his chest. He felt like a 15 pound weight now hung from his body, then it loosened as he noticed Lazul pulling him off.

"You goddamn cat! I told you to leave the house guests alone, BUT NOOOOOO!!! YOU GO AND TRY TO HANG OF THEIR BODIES!!!" Lazul ranted, heaving the cat off, and putting him gently on the ground. She pointed into the kitchen and the cat, with it's head slightly hung, walked into the room.

"Sorry about that, Dante. Benny is a little, how should I put this... High-strung." she muttered, gnawing on her lip. Dante understood. Animals usually took a strong disliking to him very early in their relationship. Lazul walked over, quietly closing the kitchen door and turned back to Dante, curious why he was still hanging around.

"Is their any reason why you're still here?" she asked quietly, walking to the couch and sitting down, first pushing everything off onto the floor. He walked over to the couch and sat down next to her, startling her.

"No idea. I kind of need someone to-" he was cut off.

"Talk to? If you need to talk, I suggest a closer friend. I'm not the type of person to give good advice..." she said, trying to lighten the mood. Dante shook his head.

"I just need someone to listen... Lucia would probably go off about politics before I even got started and Mundus. Well, Mundus doesn't need an explanation."

"So you came to me?"

"I feel like you would listen."

"Why _would_ I listen?"

"I don't know."

Lazul nodded. He was just confused right now.

"My thoughts have been spinning since 5pm last night. Give me a friggin' break, Lazul! So much is going on that I can't help myself but be confused beyond all recognition! My life has become F.U.B.A.R. within a matter of hours!" Dante ranted to no one in particular. Lazul nodded.

"Well, you should stop complaining and concentrate on getting it off your mind. I mean, if you need to do something BESIDES attempt suicide, do it! Get it off your chest now!" Lazul said in an expressive tone, her eyes noting the crack in the wall and ceiling. Dante sighed heavily and stood. 

"What's the point of living when you have nothing to live for?" Dante inquired,

turning back to look at her. Lazul took a moment to think about this. She

nodded.

"You have to live for, hmmm... Where should I start? The band, Mundus, Lucia,

your guitar, for your friends and what little family you have. You have your

motorcycle - Are you writing this down?" Lazul asked, raising an eyebrow and

counting off on her fingers. Dante smirked. 

"You're persistent, aren't you?"

Lazul laughed quickly. 

"You can't BEGIN to imagine! But really... Before you do something that would

change everyone's life around you, think about! Dying will just make it

worse..."

"Make it worse...?"

"You're really are clueless, aren't you? If you died, everyone who knew you would

probably do the same. Or they'd drop into depression. The only reason I'm still

around is because I want to make people happy. But it didn't seem that way in-"

She stopped herself.

"In what?"

"I-It's nothing..."

Sarcasm laced his tone.

"It sure sounds like nothing..."

"I've been-"

"You've been...?"

Lazul glared at him.

"Stop interrogating me! You butthead!"

"Butthead? Oh! I'm so offended!"

Lazul kicked him in the shin.

"OW! Okay! That hurt!"

He winced in pain, cradling his wounded shin. Lazul's glare continued and she

laughed maniacally. Dante sat down again and pushed her over. Lazul screeched as

she fell over and quickly got up so she wasn't crushed under Dante.

"You're sure friendly!" she said, dusting off her jeans. Dante was lying

horizontally on the couch, Ben suddenly leaping on to his belly and making him

shoot upright. Lazul sat back down, petting the cat.

"Good boy..." she said, petting the cat head. The cat jumped away again and ran into the kitchen. Dante, shaking out of his surprised faze, finally took the time to notice the decor. The walls of the apartment were covered in black paint with many random designs displayed in varying colors. The curtains, also dark to cover from the outside world's light.

"You were saying...?" he started. Lazul heaved a sighed, gnawing on her lip slightly. She seemed unsure.

"Alright... I'll talk... You better not tell anyone, or I will have to hurt you!" she threatened. Dante made a motion of putting his hand over his mouth and "zipped" it shut. He wouldn't say a word. His shin was already bruised.

"Well, I've been having this really bizarre dreams for a while. Not like "the pink elephant dances with the upset sphinx", but REALLY bizarre. They've been more light nightmares... At least the more recent dreams. That was last night. It involved murder. Not like the kind "stab-stab, you're dead" but the slow torturous kind."

"And you can see it?"

"Not see it. I've been doing it."

"You think it's a precognitory dream?"

Lazul shook her head vigorously, meaning a definite no.

"Why would I kill someone?"

"Revenge, angry, hatred... There are many reasons, but we don't know most of them."

Lazul was glad that he was at least taking the situation seriously. Dante folded his leg and turned to Lazul, his facial expression grim. Lazul looked up, then down again shaking her head.

"I'm just really confused about it. What exactly does it mean?" she asked to no one in particular.

"I'm not sure if it has a meaning, but could try and solve it. It's a mystery and we're the Nancy Drew and pals caught up in it. You should maybe ask Lucia about it."

Lazul hesitated.

"C'mon, Lazul! You _know_ you want to..." he said, almost seductively. He waggled his eyebrows at her and she laughed, throwing pillows from the couch at him. 

"Hey! _HEY!_" Dante said, deflecting pillow after pillow. "I was being serious! Though it may not have SEEMED that way, I was."

"I'm sure you were, Mr. Use-A-Seductive-Voice-To-Prove-!" 

"Really! Let's call her up RIGHT now. I'm sure she's home..." 

Dante reached for the phone and dialed in the number. Soon, after 2 minutes of ringing, the phone was answered.

"I LOVE YYOOOUUUU!!!" the faint voice on the other line said. Mundus. There were sounds of struggle, then a muffled 'BUT SHE AND I HAVE PLEDGED OUR HEARTS TO EACH OTHER, LUCIA!!!!'. Finally a familiar, non-drugged up voice was heard.

"Dante?" Lucia inquired.

"No, Lazul. Dante is at my place."

"I knew he-"

"No!" 

"Okay, what's up?"

Lazul took a deep breathe, then began to explain it. Everything that there was to tell. Everything and more than what she had told Dante. Lucia, on the other line was listening as she typing in password after password, looking under the name 'Lazul'. She tried to find out what it meant. No psychiatric studies. No meaning of the dreams. Not except one.

"It says here that dreams about the person in question murdering someone is maybe reflection of a past experience." Lucia announced, about as freaked as Lazul had become.

"W-What?!?! But, I've never killed anyone! And if I have, I never knew about it!" Lazul yelled, trying to calm herself down, but success was far from close. Lucia became curious, looking under 'Deaths Caused By Lazul', trying to find something humorous. She laughed slight at the thought of it. But, her laughter soon halted.

"Oh my god..."

"What? What did you-Oh god..." Lazul quickly stopped herself and rested her forehead between her thumb and forefinger.

"What?" Dante seemed thoroughly confused by all of this, so he stole the phone from Lazul and put it to his ear.

"-File after file, government files too. Three Ukraine terrorists found dead at base? English spy found dead at American military base? The list goes on-"

"What's going on, Lucia? I need an explanation now!" Dante yelled to the other line. The line quickly went dead. Dante threw the phone across the room, then looked at Lazul. Her faced as screwed up in a way of confusion, pain, and disbelief.

"I-I-I re-really don't k-k-know what's g-going on..." she said, still looking down. Her voice was insanely shaking. She was shaking. She looked scared.

"What's going on?" he asked, his voice calming.

"The Government's been using me! No wonder I live here and have what I do! They gave it to me in exchange for my life! I'll ki-" she stopped herself. The word 'kill' seemed to be filled with more meaning than it had at any other point in her life. She killed those people. No. It wasn't completely proven. It couldn't be proven. Then, the phone rang. She immediately ran across the room and groped for it, hitting the talk button and putting it to her ears.

"Lazul! The word Lazul was corrected by the computer.The deaths were by someone named Agent Lapis Lazuli. That's not your name, right? It's Lazul?" Lucia said quickly. Lazul absorbed the words.

"Look for a profile of Agent Lapis Lazuli." Lazul spat out. He words were followed by rapid tick-ticka-tick-ticka sound. 

"Name:Caitlin Lazul. Oh my g-" The line went dead.

~~~~

You people shall be the death of me. I like review. Gimme reviews! But, I'll update if you do or don't for my die-hard fans. Byeee!!!


	7. Thoughts

The Lone Musician

Chapter Six – Thoughts

Disclaimer: I don't own DMC or any of the characters except Ben and Lazul. THEY'RE MINE! PPPRRREEECCCIIIOOOUUUSSS!!!!

I honor of Summer Vaca beginning, I plan to write a lot. A LOT.

LilSheepi: Very nice outfit-I MEAN! Benny has fans! Yay!

Ben: ^.^

Gattaca: You reviewed me? ;_; THANK YOU! *hugs*

Magus: I know… Well, here's my update! GO NUTS!

~~~~

Things were all happening way too fast. Lazul's head was spinning. Dante looked at the phone in her hand, her eyes wide with disbelief.

"That explain it... Everything... My parents... How I was orphaned... The uncharacteristic abilities... The fast healing... All of it! I was a puppet..." she muttered.

"Hey... Don't say that..." Dante said reassuringly, trying to help her out, though he didn't understand half of it.

"But it's true. I was the governments little puppet of an assassin. The dreams prove it! And you know it."

Dante sat still for a moment and then stood up, motioning for her to follow. Lazul stood up just as Dante was walking out the door and she followed, then closed the door and locked it behind her. When she turned around Dante stood there. Lazul never really took the time to notice how his face kind of glowed, even when he was unhappy, you could always tell he had something better on his mind. His eyes were a greenish amber color then she couldn't look directly into without blushing furiously. Ack! What was she thinking? Her thoughts were cut short when something grabbed her hand. She looked down to she Dante gripped her hand. It was firm, but soft at the same time. Their hands began to move upward until they became level with her eyes.

"Forget it, please. You helped me, so I'm helping you."

Forget it? It was a little hard to forget that you were an assassin hired by the government against your own will and trained to kill people who defied America. She was a weapon of mass destruction. That thought made her shudder, but she decided not to show it.

"Okay... I'm forgotten." she stated, putting on a fake but convincing smile.

"That's better... Hey, is it alright that I crash at your place for a couple days?" he asked. Lazul considered this. Maybe he wasn't such an egotistical bastard after all. Though he could be an ass sometimes.

"Sure. But my bed is _MY_ bed." she answered, as calmly as she could. Dante snickered and grinned. 

"But, why exactly." she asked.

"I just want to make sure you don't go killing anymore people. You have to fight it." he answered solemnly.

"Remember: I'm not doing it."

"True."

He wasn't even apologizing now. She was starting to have second thoughts. She quickly walked down the metal staircase. Maybe she was taking everything a little more than she had before. Talk about the PMS Avenger. Again, her thoughts were concluded as Dante began to speak again.

"It's really disgusting that the government we sink so low as to ask a young girl such as yourself to carry such a gruesome task… We should go back to my apartment quickly. I need to grab a couple things." he said, walking past her. Lazul followed and soon, both were back on the road again. A song played through Lazul's head as the radio turned on.

_And it's been awhile_

_Since I could hold my head up high_

_And it's been awhile_

_Since I first saw you_

_And it's been awhile_

_Since I could stand on my own two feet again_

_And it's been awhile_

_Since I could call you_

_And everything I can't remember_

_As fucked up as it all may seem_

_The consequences that I've rendered_

_I've stretched myself beyond my means_

_And it's been awhile_

_Since I can say that I wasn't addicted_

_And it's been awhile_

_Since I can say I love myself as well_

_And it's been awhile_

_Since I've gone and fucked things up just like I always do_

_And it's been awhile_

_But all that shit seems to disappear when I'm with you_

_And everything I can't remember_

_As fucked up as it all may seem_

_The consequences that I've rendered_

_I've gone and fucked things up again_

_Why must I feel this way?_

_Just make this go away_

_Just one more peaceful day!_

_And it's been awhile_

_Since I could look at myself straight_

_And it's been awhile_

_Since I said I'm sorry_

_And it's been awhile_

_Since I've seen the way the candle lights your face_

_And it's been awhile_

_But I can still remember just the way you taste_

_And everything I can't remember_

_As fucked up as it all may seem to be I know it's me_

_I cannot blame this on my father_

_He did the best he could for me_

_And it's been awhile_

_Since I could hold my head up high_

_And it's been awhile_

_Since I said I'm sorry_

Suddenly, Lazul couldn't help herself and began shaking as sobs broke through her tough exterior. She has too confused, too scared, too angry to stop herself.

"Goddess, save me from what I've become..."

It was the first time in awhile that she had actually prayed. Her arms gripped Dante tighter. Though, he was aware of what she was going through, he couldn't do anything at the moment. I mean, how could he understand? He tried, but it seemed to be an effort he couldn't make. So, he decided then and there, that he'd help her anyway he could. She was too young to be used this way.

He planned to make her happy anyway he possibly could...

~~~~

I have a feeling you people are going to hurt me… *YEEP*


	8. Reflections

The Lone Musician 

Chapter Seven - Reflection

Disclaimer: Um… I don't own this, Capcom does. I tried bribing them, BUT NOOOOO! THEY SENT SECURITY GUARDS AND LAWYERS AFTER ME! You people can be so damn stubborn! Let people legally use your characters once in awhil-*is dragged away by Mr.Ton-Ton*

Sorry for the late update everyone. Busy, busy! I'm going to a concert on Sunday with my friends! W00t!

Cherrymecha: How many? *counts on fingers* I forgot… O_o In other stories! Thank you for reviewing! This is the new chapter. Enjoy! Also… I used my named for good reasons… *huggles Dante plushie*

LilSheepi: DON'T HURT ME! But thanks for reading!

Morbid Angel: I'm not the only one who loves Dante? THANK YOU! *huggles* Oh, you're a new reader?!? COOL! Welcome to the club! I'm really glad you like it! ^-^

Kizna1200: Welcome to my readers! I'm glad you like it, too!!!

Enjoy everyone! AND THANK YOU FOR READING!

~~~~

Lazul's tears were forgotten by the time they reached Dante's appartment. Lazul was still very confused, her eyes, puffy and red, and her whole body felt like a huge lead weight. Dante gave her a cheerful smile and wandered up the creaking, metal steps to the apartment. Upon reaching the door, he turned the key and once the door was open, a strong smell of vomit and smoke wafted out. He winced. When would Mundus stop drinking and smoking? Even he didn't know, but he remembered when he was a good ol' kid, back when he and Lucia were together. They used to be a really cute couple, too. Just watching them play in pool together, read children's books. The thought made him smile, even though he just stepped in a pool of vomit. He quickly winced again, then ran for his room. Once in his room, he saw flyers littering the room. He walked over to a poster in particular that his father said was a collector's item: An original band poster signed by Jimmy Hendrix. It looked pretty beat up, so he thought of it as an heirloom. He pulled the knob on the closet door, seeing an acoustic guitar lying in it. It had been Sparda's and the will said that it now belonged to him. He was happy to have received it, but hadn't touched it since his father died. He decided to take it with him to Lazul's apartment. You never know. The put the guitar in its case and quickly shoved some clothing into his small suitcase, along with bathing material and such. Last, he carefully packed a picture of him and his family. It included him, his mother, his father, and his older brother whom he never really became acquainted with before his parents split up. His mother had come to the funeral, but his brother was nowhere in sight. Maybe he had something else to do? But, what else could be more important than the passing on of their father? He decided now was not the time to think about it. He shut the suitcase and locked it tightly, then he walked out of his room, stopping in the doorway, turning back once more. Something in the back of his mind kept saying he had forgotten. The guitar! He walked back in, grabbing the guitar case and headed out of the apartment. But once the door was closed, the phone rang for a minute, before the answering machine came on. 

"Dante? Are you there? It's me, Trish..."

Lazul still sat on the motorcycle where Dante had left her. Her expression will still grim when he returned.

"Hey!" he yelled, running down the creaking metal stairs again. She looked up, startled.

"Hey..." she said back, with not quiet enough enthusiasm. Dante looked concerned and he walked over to the motorcycle, setting down his things on the concrete foundation.

"Look, I know that I probably don't know anything that could help... But, I want to. Is there anything I could do? I hate seeing women cry." he said calmly. Lazul turned to him for a moment, not smiling, but her eyes shining a little in what was left from that day's sun.

"I-I really don't know... I'm about as clueless as you are..." she muttered.

"I know you're lying." he said, looking up.

"What?"

"You're lying."

"Wha-B-How did you-"

"It's a curse, I'm afraid... I'm a walking, talking lie detector. There's something I can do, you just won't tell me."

Lazul's mouth shut quickly, her eyes slightly wide. She then looked away.

"Help me, help you..." he said, still looking completely serious. Lazul didn't answer. Dante was heating up in the face. He felt a little embarrassed. I mean, he was staying at the house of this girl he had known for maybe fours days now. She probably didn't even trust him yet.

"If you're that set on knowing, I'll tell you a little later... But, I'm going to tell you one thing. This will help you..." she said. Dante looked up. 

"I have this feeling some nights... Usually comes with the nightmares. It's like a mission briefing. It tells me a name, location, and description of the person. If they describe Lucia at all, lock me in my room, tie me to my bed, do anything to stop me. If you can't do anything..." she said, removing something from her pocket and tossing it to Dante, handle first. "Shoot me. I don't want to spill her blood."

Dante looked at Lazul, then at the polished, black gun now in his hands. He put it in his pocket and got on the motorcycle, placing his helmet back on after Lazul's had her's in place. He revved the motor, and then they set off again, Lazul clinging to his waist. Dante glanced at the girl behind him, and then out into the sky. The sun had practically gone down and the horizon was dotted with differing blotches of orange, pink, and red, then rest turning into a deep blue. Because of the bands new predicament having a subconsciously trained killer as the lead singer, what would become of them? Would they ever make a record? Ever get a gig? What if someone found out about Lazul? Maybe Lazul was thinking the same thing. His thoughts traveled back to the gun now placed in his pocket.

_"If you can't do anything... Shoot me."_

He hoped he'd never have to us it. Especially against her. The image on her pale skin drenched in blood, a bullet hole in her temple turned his stomach. Just that image made his feel such pity for her; he had to bite back tears. A girl her age being used to kill people? What was America coming to? That same girl killing his friend. He couldn't think about anything else for a moment. He didn't want to use that gun. He didn't want to look at it, or touch it. He'd beaten people before, but never killed anyone! He didn't want to do it… But for all he knew:

Anything could happen.


	9. Room 549

The Lone Musician

Chapter Eight – Room 549

I'm randomly dedicating this chapter to Harry Potter and The Order Of The Phoenix. The ending is too sad. I need to strive toward that sadness at the end with this story. Mwahahaha.

My other dedication is to The Fight, whom I greatly respect and love. YOU ROCK, K8! I'll feature one of my own songs soon! Mweeheehee!!!

Disclaimer: Devil Is A Crybaby belongs to me Devil May Cry doesn't. Enjoy.

I think I got this next chapter up pretty on time for once! YAY!

Morbid Angel: I love cliffhangers and have learned from the greatest… *glances at Serena*

Kizna1200: Wow. That's really interesting! That makes the name much more worth while… Hell, I'm going to put it right here, quoting you:_The agent name Lapis Lazuli, I found this a few days ago on my holiday, Lapis Lazuli is a semi-precious stone, it is said to help find inner truth and wisdom, cool eh? Sounds like Lazul, she's looking for the truth._

Interesting, ne? Have a nice chapter reading!

~~~~

They left the motorcycle in the small driveway in which cars were allowed. Lazul still looked relatively sullen. Dante, still looking concerned, shot her a reassuring smile every now and then, but Lazul didn't even look up. They climbed the stairs up to her apartment, then came face to face with room 549 and the same black door with the white polka dots. Lazul produced a key from her pocket, then pushed it into the door, twisted it gently, and the door became ajar. Dante kicked the door open with his foot, luggage filling his arms. Dante walked in, followed by Lazul into the crowded main room.

"I'll show you to the guest room..." she muttered. Dante was baffled for a moment. Guest room? 

"This apartment as a guest room? Seems awful-" he stopped in mid sentence has opened a door into a short hallway, branching of to other doors. Lazul walked down a little ways, then open the door second on the left, then stepping inside. Dante followed and entered the room. It, too, was painted completely black but was covered in childish drawings in crayon that went until mid wall.

"This is the room I spent half my life in. I spent most of my time drawing and writing. Mostly poetry, so that's how I got into music." Lazul said, sitting down on the bed that was propped against the wall. It was bright blue, but it hurt Dante's eyes to look at it. He dropped his suitcase on the ground and his guitar case on the bed, opening it and taking out the instrument tenderly. Her pushed the case carelessly away and off the bed, then sat down on the bed as well, his back to Lazul. 

"It's a nice, little room." he said, nodding slightly. Lazul said nothing. Dante tried to think of something to say, though it was quite hard.

"I know I haven't been helping much. I know you probably don't trust me either. But, I want to help you anyway I can. What the government has done to you is wrong. Sickening even. What they did to you doesn't makes me regret what I did for them in the past..." Dante spoke quietly. Lazul listened intently. Too much was on her mind, but she tried to push it aside. She smiled sheepishly at the floor. She felt glad that some was staying with her. But, Dante's words replayed in her head. He thought she didn't trust him. Well, if she didn't trust him, she wouldn't even let him into her home. Suddenly she winced. Headache. She picked herself off the bed, her limbs seeming frail as she stood up, supporting herself against a wall.

"I'm going to bed... Explore if you like." she turned back, her eyes slightly bloodshot. "Um, there's a TV in the room across the hall?"

Dante imitated a 50-second victory dance in silence. Lazul smiled slightly before walking down the hall to her room. After a few feet, she reached the door to her room. Smoke was pouring out of it, but it smelled much nicer than earlier that day. Fragrant jasmine replaced the burning smell she opened the door, seeing the semi-clean room that had belong to her since she was 13. It still felt uncomfortably small, even after living here for so long. She closed the door behind her and she looked around her room. Blue tie-dyed sheets on her black, four-poster bed. The covers puffy and mixed shades of red, orange, and yellow. The walls were a creamy white. You could barely tell due to the fact that posters covered almost every inch of the walls, even the ceiling. Ropes she had woven by hand hung from the ceiling and other parts of the wall. She walked over to the small desk next to her bed and turned on the her relatively small stereo. The familiar and relaxing sounds of Enya filled her mind. Her tense muscles gave out and she decided to lie there, turning over so slightly as to get her head on the pillow. Slowly, the music faded away and she fell into the darkness of sleep.

Dante sat in bed, the light flickering slightly and dim. He swiped a bit of his silver bangs from his face as he glanced at the floor walls that now contained him. It was morning now. He could tell by the blinding sunlight protruding through the broken shade covering the window. His thoughts wandered for a moment, then he heard the beginning of a mesmerizing tune. It was piano. He must've been dreaming. That same voice broke his train of thought. That sweet voice that belonged to one person. He exited his room and followed the melodic tone, taking his father's guitar with him.

_I had a dream that I could fly_

_I can feel each moment has time goes by_

_We'd never be to far away_

_You would be here I heard you say..._

He stepped slowly into Lazul's room, noticing her sitting at the piano bench of a dark red piano. Her eyes where closed, but her fingers danced across the keys. His hands instictively flew to the strings of his guitar, strumming in harmony with Lazul's melody. 

Lazul didn't seem to notice Dante was there until the song ended with a sweet little guitar solo. She turned to look at him, looking paticularly flushed and bewildered.

"Why are you in here?" she saked, particially out of surprise. Dante put the guitar aside and shot her a small grin.

"You're voice is just too..." he said, expressing some effort on how to put the next word. 

"Words and sentences, Dante... Or do I need to send you back to school?"

"I can't put it in words... It's too beautiful... Maybe the words that someone would say if they look directly into those emerald eyes."

Lazul flushed deeper than she ver had around Dante. She was at a loss for words. Dante had just said that she had eyes with the same about of beauty as her voice. She thought that she had been blessed with a voice, but not the blessed with beauty.

"Are... You feeling alright?" she asked slowly. Dante looked up, the realization that he said that out loud.

"Um... I-I-I mean... Ah... Oh man..." he stuttered, blushing deeper than she. The tension between them rose as neither spoke for a good 5 mintues.

"So, um, on the way here last night, I saw advertising for a karaoke contest. It's happening next week." Dante said, suddenly bringing Lazul back to attention. She grinned genuinely.

"Karaoke? Excellent!" she ran over to CD player, pulled out a CD, shoved it in, and starts thrusting her fist into the air, jumping up and down as the Final Fantasy Fanfare Theme kicked in. Dante laughed slightly. This contest was going to be interesting. So, he would wait until the week passed.

But that week was full of that same song every morning.

~~~~ 

I shall take requests for the karaoke chapter. And there's more of a contest now. I'm not imitating you, Serena! ^_^ I'm holding a contest for the CD cover of the Devil May Cry… And if anyone wants to bother, my band, Tristen Lemons, needs a CD cover too! Give it your best shot! ^_~

Send all entries to lionheart_gurl@hotmail.com!

Later!

-Cait-


	10. If He Had A Million Dollars

The Lone Musician

By Gothik Heart formerly known as Mystik Amethyst before she stopped believing in her guardian angel.

A/N- Since I received NO REQUESTS, I chose them all. Most of them could be considered mushy loves songs *winks at all who got the joke* and other are considered in better taste…

The CD cover contest: C'MON! YOU HAVE UNTIL THE END OF SUMMER TO FINISH IT! PLEASE TRY! *cries*

Morbid Angel: Good luck of your search for pictures! Going Under is dedicated to you!

Serena: DON'T HURT ME, SERENA! PLEASE! I BEG FORGIVENESS!

Mary: I love your site! www.chibilinnet.net

Everyone music go and see…

NOW!

I'm dedicating this chapter to Genna. We don't know where you are, but when you get back, let us know! WE STILL LOVE YOU!

~~~~

"So, whoa, slow down! Karaoke?" Lucia repeated.

"This is the only night Mundus has vowed to stay sober! C'mon, Lucia!" Dante begged, putting on his best puppy dog eyes. Lucia couldn't help but give in as Mundus imitated him. Lazul stood off to the side, grinning.

"It's be fun, Lucia! Trust me! I've been singing half my life..." said Lazul walking over to her and placing a hand on her shoulder. Lucia grinned. Lazul ws glad that Dante hadn't told them everything about her. The past week had been her saving grace from all of that. No dreams. No school. No nothing. Just music and Dante. She sighed remembering how many times Dante had screwed up the lyrics that their song by not singing. The time drew nearer to the karaoke contests beginning.

"C'mon! Let's move!" said Mundus, grabbing Lucia and Dante the shoulders and pushing them outside. Lazul followed slowly, locking the door from the inside so nobody could get in outside. Lazul followed Dante to his motorcycle and hopped on behind him. Mundus followed in his subaru legacy, Lucia in the passenger seat. Once Dante came to a halt, Lazul looked up at the name of the bar. 

"Welcome to Mallet everyone!" Mundus stated, emerging from his car. Lucia sighed.

"If you even LOOK at a drink, I'm driving you home, Mundus..." she stated. Mundus looked sadly at her. Lucia looked back, unamused, though Mundus was hurt by her words. Everyone walked in silent. Mundus told them all to go to table 5, his usual spot while went to sign them up for the karaoke contest. Dante sat down and glanced across the table at Lazul, who he noticed was slightly pale.

"You feeling alright?" he murmured quietly to her. Lazul looked over to him, smiled, and nodded.

"I'm fine. Just a little nervous... I've never had a crowd this big..." she said, almost in a whisper. Dante sighed, shakily.

"Just letting you know, I bet you're not as nervous as I am." he saidm smiling unconvincingly.

"Why is that?"

"I haven't sang a scale since I was in 7th grade..."

"Really?"

"Really really."

"I'm sure you'll do fine..."

"If I screw up, you'll still be my friend, right?"

"..."

"What?"

"That was really lame, I'm sorry!"

Both Dante and Lazul laughed amongst themselves. Lucia couldn't help but sigh blissfully at the pair. Just then, Mundus sat down, throwing numbers at people.

"Dante, you're 3. Lucia, you're 6. I'm 7. Lazul, you're 1." Mundus said, flipping cards out to people. Lazul caught hers, looking paticularly pissed. Dante didn't look much better than she, scowling at the card.

"The draw is random! You'll all be fine..." assured Mundus, looking at Lazul and Dante's disgusted faces. Feedback screeching throughout the tavern mad everyone turn their head toward a stage in the far back, a man on stage.

"Let's see how many talent agents we have in the audience tonight! Don't raise your hands! Come back later!" the man said into the microphone, obviously to enthusiastic for his own health. "Our first contestant tonight is number one! Please report to the stage at this time!" 

Lazul gulped.

"Please come up closer!" she said, turning to Lucia, Mundus, and Dante, looking nervous beyond all recognition. She then began to wander toward the stage. Dante motioned everyone to get up and moved to a booth only three seat away from the front of the stage. Lazul walked over to the DJ and told him her song before retreating back to the mic.

"Hey everybody..." Lazul said nervously into the mic. "This first song is just a little something."

The music came on and Lazul hands suddenly lost their shakiness as her eyes closed, her hands coming up and resting on the mic stand gently. Her mouth opened slightly as the first note escaped her lips:

_Just a day,_

_Just an ordinary day._

_Just tryin to get by._

_Just a boy,_

_Just an ordinary boy._

_But he was looking to the sky._

_And as he asked if i would come along_

_I started to realize-_

_That everyday you find _

_Just what he's looking for,_

_Like a shooting star he shines._

Lazul's eyes opened and she extended a hand to the audience as she voice swayed the crowd.

_He said take my hand,_

_Live while you can_

_Don't you see your dreams are right in the palm of your hand_

_-_

_And as he spoke, he spoke ordinary words_

_Although they did not feel_

_For I felt what I had not felt before_

_You'd swear those words could heal._

_And as I looked up into those eyes_

_His vision borrows mine._

_And to know he's no stranger,_

_For I feel I've held him for all of time._

Lazul had long pulled her arm back and was starring directly at Dante, smiling. Dante looked back at her. He listened intently to her words. Was he that boy?

_And he said take my hand,_

_Live while you can_

_Don't you see your dreams are right in the palm of your hand_

_Right in the palm of your hand_

-

_Please come with me,_

_See what I see._

_Touch the stars for time will not flee._

_Time will not flee._

_Can you see_

Lazul looked down, away from Dante. Her eyes looking sad. Her voice full of a stronger emotion than before.

_Just a dream, just an ordinary dream._

_As I wake in bed_

_And the boy, that boy, that ordinary boy._

_Or was it all in my head?_

_Did he asked if I would come along_

_It all seemed so real_

Lazul looked up again, starring directly into Dante's eyes, her green eyes shining in the lit tavern.

_But as I looked to the door,_

_I saw that boy standing there with a deal._

_And he said take my hand,_

_Live while you can,_

_Don't you see your dreams are right in the palm of your hand_

_Right in the palm of your hand_

_Right in the palm of your hand_

_-_

_Just a day, just an ordinary day_

_Just tryin to get by._

_-_

_Just a boy, _

_Just an ordinary boy._

_But he was looking to the sky..._

Lazul smiled once more in Dante's direction, and puts the mic down, being greeted by a round of heavy applause.

"Thank you! Thank you, guys! Thanks for coming out! You're a great crowd!" she said, walking off stage, blushing furiously, unknown to herself. Dante whistled as she sat down with them and Lazul gave his a glare of death. Dante smirked and let the next person go up, not really paying attention. He was just looking at Lazul with great interest. Had that song been directed at him? He was curious, but decided not to ask. He had to worry about which song he was going to pick. Suddenly, it popped into his head. His number was called, and shaking, he left for the stage. Once there, he stepped up to the microphone, grasping it in his shaking palm.

"Hey. I'm Dante. Enjoy the music."

He heaved a huge sigh and looked down at Lazul. She winked at him for encourage him. For a moment nothing in the world mattered.

"If I Had A Million Dollars by Bare Naked Ladies!"

The crowd roared in approval of his decision and he grinned. Lazul nodded, smiling. He opened his mouth, a low, handsome tune coming out.

_If I Had $1000000 _

_I'd buy you a house _

_If I Had $1000000 _

_I'd buy you furniture for your house_

_Maybe a nice chesterfield or an ottoman_

_If I Had $1000000_

_I'd buy you a K-Car _

_A nice reliant automobile_

_If I had $1000000 I'd buy your love._

_-_

_If I Had $1000000 _

_I'd build a tree fort in our yard._

_If I Had $1000000 _

_You could help, it wouldn't be that hard._

_If I Had $1000000 _

_Maybe we could put a refrigerator in there._

Dante smiled happily across the room at Lazul. She grinned back, trying hard to supress her blush, doing a horrible job.

_If I Had $1000000_

_I'd buy you a fur coat _

_But not a real fur coat that's cruel_

_If I Had $1000000 _

_I'd buy you an exotic pet _

_Like a llama or an emu_

_If I Had $1000000 _

_I'd buy you John Merrick's remains _

_All them crazy elephant bones_

_If I Had $1000000 I'd buy your love_

_-_

_If I Had $1000000 _

_We wouldn't have to walk to the store_

_If I Had $1000000 _

_We'd take a limousine 'cause it costs more_

_If I Had $1000000_

_We wouldn't have to eat Kraft Dinner._

_But I'd would eat Kraft Dinner_

_I'd just eat more. _

_And buy really expensive ketchup with it. _

_That's right, all the fanciest Dijon Ketchup. Mmmmmm!_

Dante smiled to himself and saw Lazul laughing lightly to herself. Mundus himself was laughing, too. Lucia just watched.

_If I Had $1000000_

_I'd buy you a green dress _

_But not a real green dress, that's cruel_

_If I Had $1000000 _

_I'd buy you some art _

_A Picasso or a Garfunkel_

_If I Had $1000000 _

_I'd buy you a monkey _

_Haven't you always wanted a monkey?_

_If I Had $1000000 I'd buy your love_

Dante looked once more at Lazul, locking eyes with her for a moment.

_If I Had $1000000_

_If I Had $1000000_

_I'd be rich._

Dante was greeted by numerous whistle and claps from people in the tavern. He cast a look of relief at Lazul, as he walked back down. Lazul smiled widely at him and when he sat down, she rested her hand on his gently, making them both blush.

"You did really well... You need to sing more often..." she whispered, making his face turn 16 shades of crimson. Dante shook his head.

"I thought I was going to die!" he said jokingly. Lazul glared at him with mock anger and removed her hand, scooting her chair somewhat closer to his, looking shifty-eyed and fakely innocent. Dante only grinned.

The night was just beginning!

~~~~__

You're all going to kill me now, aren't you? I hope not, OR I WON'T FINISH! MWAHAHAHAH!!!

Also… MUSH! MUSH IS JUST BEGINNING! BY NEXT WEEK, THERE SHALL BE MUSHY MUSH MUSH!

-Cait-


	11. Lucia & Mundus

The Lone Musician

By Me

Disclaimer: I hate these! GAH!

A/N: I'm going to post the playlist after the karaoke chapters are done! There will only be 5 karaoke chapters! ^^() 

Nobody reviewed! *cries*

~~~~

Lucia stepped onto the stage later that evening, her eyes showing her mounting fear. She spoke quietly to the DJ, then headed front and center. She leaned over the mic head. She didn't even give an introduction before the music started in the she opened her mouth, letting a low, feminine tone.

_Hello Hello_

_I bring you letters from the man you used to know_

_Give in let go_

_To the words that made you feel you weren't alone_

_Now it's funny how we find out_

_Time can solve the mystery but love is only temporary_

-

_Hello Hello_

_The smile on your face is just_

_For show_

_Inside you screaming let me go_

_Hello Hello_

_Loneliness doesn't make a sound_

_Till I head back underground..._

Lucia didn't look up at anyone. Lazul stared at her for a moment. Maybe they was more to her than meets the eye. But Dante listened, knowing exactly was she was getting across. He glanced at Mundus to see his grim expression, and turned away quickly. Mundus knew as well.

_Hello Hello_

_I bring you letters from the man you used to know_

_Give in let go_

_To the images that made you feel at home_

_Now it's funny how we find out_

_How age can change a man_

_Confused but now I understand_

_-_

_Hello Hello_

_You're swimming faster than you know_

_But you can't fight the undertow_

_Hello Hello_

_Loneliness doesn't make a sound_

_Till I head back underground..._

Lucia glanced sadly over at Mundus, her eyes drooping shut as she sung the last verse.

_Hello Hello_

_The smile on your face is just for show_

_Inside me you're screaming let me go_

_Hello Hello_

_You're swimming faster than you know_

_But you can't fight the undertow_

_Hello Hello_

_Maybe I'll Just say goodbye..._

And with that, the song came to a close, greeting my applause as Lucia removed herself from the stage. As she passed Mundus, he grabbed her arm and gave her a whisper in the ear. She nodded and sat back down. 

"Lucia...?" Lazul asked. Lucia looked up, surprised.

"Yes?" Lucia said, looking across the table at Lazul.

"You did really well!"

Lucia face flushed at the compliment.

"Th-Thanks." she muttered as Mundus passed her to walk up to the stage. He already had a song in mind. He walked up the stage, whispered to the DJ. Once he had approached the mic, the music had began to play in.

_I'm one of those things you save forever but never need_

_Like an old newspaper no one has time to read_

_This child has grown into a dead end_

_Since I lost the power to pretend_

_-_

_But it's alright, that's who I am inside_

_Not much to say on this non-toxic, ordinary day! Yeah..._

Mundus closed his eyes. His voice was a little higher than Dante's but not by much. Lucia looked at him, apparently thinking, Lazul had noticed. She was going to ask Dante about what was going on between them, but then the next verse came.

_That's no superhero standing right in front of us_

_So take this pocket full of kryptonite and beat it back to Metropolis_

_There's only room for one on this microphone_

_In my finest hour I'm still alone!_

_-_

_But it's alright, that's who I am inside_

_Not much to say on this non-toxic, ordinary day!_

_A oridnary day!_

Mundus' eyes opened again, fixing themselves on Lucia. She looked back, then turned away. Mundus looked heart broken as he sung the final words.

_But old news can change, as memories float downstream_

_So don't judge me by my failures, only by my dreams!_

_-_

_But it's alright, that's who I am inside_

_Not much to say on this non-toxic, ordinary day!_

Mundus walked off, turning to look at Dante, would looked just about as crushed as he did. Lazul had to question it now.

"What went on between them?" Lazul asked Dante. He turned to her and sighed.

"They used to be like this," Dante whispered, crossing his fingers. "But, the Mundus got involved with the wrong people... You know, the drugs and alcohol. Some days I'd see Lucia pretty beaten up... That's when Lucia got a house of her own."

"Do you think that Mundus is trying to stop?"

"I know he is... He's been considering sending himself to rehab before it gets too out of hand. Lucia has been distancing herself from him ever since this all started..."

"So they were... In love?"

"Yeah... Poor guy... His drinking habits have usually been I get away from what she put him through."

"I'm sorry..."

The loud feedback from the mic sounded again. All eyes turned to the man who spoke before.

"Alright everyone! Round 2 is coming up! All contestants need to partner up!" the man said, pointing out into the audience. Lazul and Dante turned to each other in a moment, both having the same idea.

"If we partner up..." Dante started.

"They'll have to work together!" Lazul finished.

During Round Two, they'd all be singing a different tune.

~~~~

Round Two coming up! I'm trying to make these go really quick and I decided if it was a really huge chapter, I wouldn't live up to my cliffhanging reputation!

Hope you liked the chapter! 

-Cait-


	12. Round Two

The Lone Musician

Chapter Eleven – Round Two

A/N- Sorry about the late update. I'll working on it! Truly, I am!

Magus: I LOVE YOU! *hug*

MorbidAngel: I LOVE YOU TOO! *hug*

Onto the story!

~~~~

The numbers went in reverse this time, sending Mundus and Lucia up, much to their own embarassment. Lazul turned to Dante, grinning fiendishly.

"You know how badly they're going to smote after this..." he whispered to her. Lazul smiled back.

"I don't know if they will. You saw how excited Lucia got, didn't you?" Lazul whispered back. Dante shook his head. Lazul had happened to see Lucia's face light up, as well as Mundus' when she told them they had to partner up. Her expression was amused when they began buzzing with conversation. Dante eagarly awaited their song together, seeing what they would conjure up. They both took up a microphone, the eager look disappearing from both their faces as they glanced at eachother with a brief look of complete and utter devestation. Lucia was the first to strike a note.

_So you're with her_

_and not with me_

_I hope she's sweet_

_and so pretty_

_I hear she cooks delightfully_

_a little angel beside you_

_So you're with her _

_and not with me_

_Oh how lucky one man can be_

_I hear your house_

_is small and clean_

_Oh how lovely with your homecoming queen_

_Oh how lovely it must be_

They broke into the chorus together, creating a mezmerizing harmony similar to Dante and Lazul's.

_When you see her sweet smile baby_

_Don't think of me_

_When she lays in your warm arms_

_Don't think of me_

Lucia sung the next part again.

_So you're with her_

_and not with me_

_I know she spreads sweet honey_

_In fact your best friend_

_I heard he spent last night with her_

_Now how do you feel_

They sung the chorus together again.

_When you see her sweet smile baby_

_Don't think of me_

_When she lays in your warm arms_

_Don't think of me_

This is wear Mundus cut in and sung the next line, his strong baritone carrying ech note.

_And it's too late and it's too bad_

_Don't think of me_

_Oh it's too late and it's too bad_

_Don't think of me_

_-_

_Does it bother you now all the mess I made_

_Does it bother you now the clothes you told me not to wear_

_Does it bother you now all the angry games we played_

_Does it bother you now when I'm not there_

They sung the last few parts together, their tones mixing.

_When you see her sweet smile baby_

_Don't think of me_

_When she lays in your warm arms_

_Don't think of me_

_-_

_Does it bother you now all the mess I made_

_Does it bother you now the clothes you told me not to wear_

_Does it bother you now all the angry games we played_

_Does it bother you now when I'm not there_

They finished, turning to eachother before turning in their microphones and coming back to sit. As they walked off, they heard a sniffle or two before the loud roar of applause hit them. Upon sitting down, Mundus threw his head back, sending black hair over his shoulders. Lucia was bright red.

"I don't know how we just did that..." Mundus said quietly. Dante smiled at him across the table. 

"You both did really well! Right, Lazul?" Dante said, nudging her. Lazul mocked him why looking and acting like she just woke up.

"Huh? What did I miss?" she sputtered. Lucia and Mundus both glared at her. Lazul smirked.

"You guys did great! Really! And this is coming from the kick ass chick with the siren song, here!" Lazul stated, looking triumphant. Dante tugged on her ear lightly.

"Don't go all Little Miss Pompous Bitch on us, Lazul..." he said, tugging a little harder. Lazul turned her head in attempt to bite his finger, but he dropped her ear before she could. She looked quite pissed. She looked back or at Lucia and Mundus. They were blushing like a couple of teenagers! She felt she had done her good deed for the day. She thought this was a HUGE change of pace from what they were like earlier. She couldn't help but laugh to herself. Dante turned his head from whatever he was thinking about toward her.

'Did she... Just lose it?' he thought. Lazul suddenly looked shocked and turned to Dante.

"What's our song going to be?" he asked.

"Have you ever heard of Evanescence?" she answered, also in questioning tone. Dante nodded and Lazul's face shown with relief.

"Then you've also heard of The Ataris I'm going to assume." she muttered. Dante, again, nodded. Dante grinned, then grabbed her wrist.

"We're going to do a song you should know. C'mon!" he said, dragging her to the stage. Lazul, caught of guard, struggled.

"Wait a second! Hey! Hold up!" she said, seeming uncomposed. Dante tossed her a wireless microphone as he ran over the DJ. The music is recognized as soon as the first note hit her. Dante's rich tone filled her ears as he broke into the first few lines.

_Now I will tell you what I've done for you_

_50 thousand tears I've cried_

_Screaming, deceiving, and bleeding for you_

_And you still won't hear me_

Lazul smiled.

_Going under!_

They began to sing together, harmony and melody colliding beautifully.

_Don't want your hand this time I'll save myself_

_Maybe I'll wake up for once_

_Not tormented daily defeated by you_

_Just when I thought I'd reached the bottom_

_I dive again_

Dante began to sing every other line, and they began to overlap on eachother.

_I'm going under!_

_Going under..._

_Drowing in you!_

_Drowing in you..._

_I'm falling forever!_

_Falling forever..._

_I've got to break through, yeah..._

_I'm going under!_

Again, they began to sing together.

_Blurring and stirring the truth and the lies_

_So I don't know what's real and what's not_

_Always confusing the thoughts in my head_

_So I can't trust myself anymore_

_I dive again_

-

_I'm going under!_

_Going under..._

_Drowing in you!_

_Drowing in you..._

_I'm falling forever!_

_Falling forever..._

_I've got to break through_

They last few lines, Dante just hummed her backround as Lazul took center stage and sung almost quietly.

_So go on and scream_

_Scream at me I'm so far away_

_I won't be broken again_

_I've got to breathe I can't keep_

_Going under!_

The song stopped there and Lazul flipped some hair away from her face, smirking. Dante was still in awe with her voice. She was a Goddess. He was almost convinced. Well, almost. The screech from the announcers microphone made them all jump.

"Next round we're going to wind things down a notch... It is getting late so we should try and quiet things down a little bit. You know, don't piss off the drunks." the announcer said. No groups. Lazul suddenly became fasinated with her palms and burried her face in them for a better look. 

How was she going to pull this off?

Her? Romantic?!

~~~~

A/N – Me no likey smoting! DO NOT HURT THE CAIT!


	13. Stop

The Lone Musician

Chapter 13 – Stop

A/N: I really do love my loyal fans! August is almost upon us. One more month a freedom, then back preparation for school. Hence, less time to write. I'll try working as much as I am able during the school year. 

Pikados/Emi-chan: THANK YOU! *hug*

kizna1200: Thank you for your constant review! They're lifesavers… Except without the sugary goodness. Damn.

Disclaimer: I don't own it! STOP TORMENTING ME! *runs off crying*

~~~~

Lucia was first up. It seemed the luck of the draw didn't want to give her a break. She practically crawled up to the stage and lunged at the microphone, obviously wanting to get it over with. She pulled the microphone off the stand, stand center stage and heaving a huge sigh.

"This goes out to someone I loved. I hope he's stil sober." Lucia said quietly. Lazul took a quikc glance at Mundus, practically seeing his heart snap in two.

_Everytime I feel alone_

_I can blame it on you_

_And I do, oh_

_-_

_You got me like a loaded gun_

_Golden sun and sky so blue_

_We both know that we want it_

_But we both know you left me no choice_

Lucia closed her eyes, obviously trying to focus on something.

_Chaque fols que tu ton va_

_You just bring me down_

_Je pretend que tu fais bein_

_So I'm counting my tears 'til I get over you_

Lucia carefully opened her eyes, leaning on the mic stand for what looked like support.__

_Sometimes I watch the world go by_

_I wonder what it's like_

_To wake up every single day_

_Smile on your face_

_You never tried_

_We both know we can't change it_

_But we both know we'll just have to face it_

Lucia's hands drew up and down the stand, looking down at the floor beneath with a sudden fasination.

_We both know that I'm not over you_

_I'm not over you_

Lucia had cut the song short, but still recieved applause while Mundus sat in his seat, head resting on his arms. He had to go up next. He had a song in mind, but would she accept it?

Elsewhere, a electrician named Phantom worked on the lighting outside for the bar. Leaving the electrical box opened when he had finished the job, it had begun to rain, the box sparking and fizzling.

Mundus reached the stage, pulling the microphone.

"Everyone has a special someone out there. I lost mine. This goes out to her. Heh, I hope she can understand where I'm coming from with this." he spoke quietly and the music began to play behind him.

_She's a rich girl _

_She don't try to hide it _

_Diamonds on the soles of her shoes _

_He's a poor boy _

_Empty as a pocket _

_Empty as a pocket with nothing to lose_

He grinned a little, closing his eyes.

_People say she's crazy _

_She got diamonds on the soles of her shoes _

_Well that's one way to lose these _

_Walking blues _

_Diamonds on the soles of her shoes _

_-_

_She was physically forgotten _

_Then she slipped into my pocket _

_With my car keys _

_She said you've taken me for granted _

_Because I please you _

_Wearing these diamonds_

_ -_

_And I could say Oo oo oo _

_As if everybody knows _

_What I'm talking about _

_As if everybody would know _

_Exactly what I was talking about _

_Talking about diamonds on the soles of her shoes _

He opened his eyes, looking around the room and winking at Lucia. Lazul saw this and smiled to herself.__

_She makes the sign of a teaspoon _

_He makes the sign of a wave _

_The poor boy changes clothes _

_And puts on after-shave _

_To compensate for his ordinary shoes _

_-_

_And she said honey take me dancing _

_But they ended up by sleeping _

_In a doorway _

_By the bodegas and the lights on _

_Upper Broadway _

_Wearing diamonds on the soles of their shoes _

_-_

_And I could say Oo oo oo _

_As if everybody here would know _

_What I was talking about _

_I mean everybody here would know exactly _

_What I was talking about _

_Talking about diamonds _

Suddenly, a loud zap sounded from above. A chandelier over Mundus' head had loosened from it's place on the ceiling and was sparking all over the place. Dante noticed this immediatly and Lucia saw it dangling by thread over Mundus' head. He had noticed it, but had decided not to care. His microphone had died after the first zap and he awaited the pain which would follow.__

_People say I'm crazy _

_I got diamonds on the soles of my shoes _

_Well that's one way to lose _

_These walking blues _

_Diamonds on the soles of our shoes_

And just as he had sung his last note, the chandelier's wires snapped and then everything began to happen so fast. Dante grabbed Lazul and ducked her under the table and tried calling Lucia, but it was too late. Lucia had ran up to the stage, knocking Mundus out of harm's way with her own body. The chandelier landed with sounding crash. Lucia left sharp pains all over her body before she saw nothing more than Mundus' face and then, blackness.

~~~~

A/N: We still have the contest going. I'm awaiting entries. I'm so sad because nobody's finished it yet!

Mr.Ton-Ton: It's because they hate you.  
Shut up, Ton-Ton

MagusDurron: *HISS!*

*Yeep*… The Rosie ish scary when provoted.

MagusDurron: *speak in crazy latin*

Mr.Ton-Ton: I've taken over her mind.

Damn you. But, don't worry! I'm damned, too! WHEE!

-Cait-


	14. Happiness and Handguns

The Lone Musician

Chapter 13 – Happiness and Handguns

A/N: I appreciate all your reviews! Sorry this is a bit later than I had planned. I was too busy making coconut shoes and wearing a buckle skirt like Lulu. STOP LOOKING AT ME LIKE I'M CRAZY!

Ms.Durron: THANK YOU FOR CARING!

Linnet: They're not dead. Just sleeping. Hee hee.

Kizna1200: It does hurt having chandelier fall on you. Ask every villain in Scooby Doo and I'm sure they'd give you a detailed opinion revolving around meddling kids and that dog. Or something like that. MORE REVIEWS!'

~~~~

Lazul felt her eyes begin to drift shut and instantly sat back up. She had sat here for at least five hours now. Lucia had taken the chandelier for Mundus, an act of insanity. Or love. She didn't know which to choose. She had forced Dante to go home, though he was incrediably resistant, cussing and threatening her even. But, when he finally realized something, he gave in and left. He truely did care for his friends, but what sent him home? She pushed it aside, her thoughts turning back to what was at hand. After the chandelier had fallen, the rest of the contest was cancelled. It made sense. The song Mundus had sang was very heartfelt. Her heart went out to Mundus. The pain of losing someone close had been a familiar feeling to her. She descided not to dote on it. A nurse soon walked into the waiting room, her white heels clicking on the tile floor. 

"Ms. Lazul?" she said, quietly but commanding. Lazul looked up, dark shadows under her eyes. 

"I have good news and bad news," the nurse said sweetly. "Your friend will live." 

Lazul breathed out a sigh, her eyes lighting up with obvious relief. But, then the nurse went on. 

"The bad news is, we don't know for how long." 

"What?" Lazul asked, attempting to steady her voice as she stood up. 

"She's in a coma and we're not sure if she'll wake up. We've stopped the bleeding, but her condition is still too severe to predict the outcome." 

"Can I see her? Is Mundus still there?" 

"You can see her, but the man who brought her in might not let-" 

"He'll let me." 

The nurse nodded and began to walk out of the room, Lazul following close behind. As she walked past each white panel, she saw a door every few feet. There was a sign next to each door. As they turned a corner, she noticed a man removing a board from the wall. Her eyes widened and she stopped. 

"Whose room was that?" she asked the nurse. The nurse turned on her hell toward her. 

"It belonged to a man known only as Sparda. He recently passed away." she said quickly, turning back and walking on. Lazul felt a pang of sadness. This was the hospital in which Dante's father had died. No wonder he had left earlier. Suddenly, something stomped her foot and she looked toward the nurse. They had been standing in front of the open door for two minutes. Lazul exchanged her thanks to the nurse and walked in the door, seeing something she only thought of in her nightmares. Lucia's body sat on a bed, bloody white patches covering spots all over her body. Mundus sat her bedside, holding her limp fingers within his own. Lazul almost didn't want to disturb them, when she heard a faint whisper. 

"My fault... My fault..." 

"Mundus?" she called. Mundus jumped and spun around, facing Lazul for the first time in the past few hours. His face had paled and his black hair was hung to the side in a loose ponytail. 

"Lazul. Go home. You must be exhausted." he murmured senselessly. 

"I'm staying here until morning." she muttered, taking a seat on the other side of Lucia's bed. Neither spoke for a while until a very quiet murmuring broke the silence.

"M-Mun-d-dus."

Mundus' head whipped toward Lucia. Lucia's eye still had not opened, but her mouth was slightly ajar. Lazul had glanced over, her face blank until she turned it toward Mundus. His eyes were about to overflow with tears.

"It's my fault." He stated as if it was common knowledge. Lazul could only shake her head.

"It's not your fault that some dumb ass fucked up the electrical wires, then left them out in the rain. For all we know, it's could've been an assassination attempt on me." Lazul muttered, leading of into inaudiable discussion. Mundus raised an eyebrow, but before he could ask Lazul spoke again.

"It could never be your fault. Lucia knew what she was doing."

"But the chandelier would've, no, _should've_ hit me. She didn't have to go do that." He said.

"It…" sounded a small voice. Both heads turned toward Lucia who was weekly holding her eyes open. "It seemed so totally nessisary at the time. I don't know what I was-"

"Hush. Go back to sleep." Mundus said gripping her hand harder.

"SLEEP?! THE NURSE TOLD ME SHE'S WAS IN A COMA!" Lazul said in a loud whisper.

"Well, she's a blonde." Mundus said, smirking slightly.

"Oh. That explains. I mean, you should at least be able to tell a sleeping person apart from a person in a coma. That's just stupid." Lazul said, sounding quite annoyed with the nurse. Lucia smiled weakly.

"How long are you going to be in the hospital, Lucia?" Lazul asked, turning her attention away from the fact the nurse was a ditz.

"A couple weeks. The cuts were really deep so they want to make sure that they got all the glass and they don't get infected." Lucia responded, her eyes closing again.

"Hey Lucia…" Mundus said. Lucia opened one eye. Mundus smiled a little, leaned over her and presses his lips to her softly, but firmly. Lazul blushed. Public affection was not a spectator sport, but she couldn't tear her eyes away. They looked so cute like that. When they finally stopped, Lazul was still bright red. Lucia looked calm and had closed her eyes again, drifting off into the arms of the Sandman while Mundus sat up again, grinning.

"She's an angel, isn't she?" Mundus said, turning to Lazul.

"Well, I really can't answer that being that I'm a girl and I don't have an eye for that sort of thing. I think I'll leave you two for the night. Go home soon, Mundus. You're eyes are extremely bloodshot." Lazul said, standing up and edging toward the door.

"Just how I remember them." Lucia muttered. Mundus shot a glare at her that was caught between laughter and anger. Lazul smiled and left them alone, walking out of the hospital and down the darken streets. Once she'd reached home, the sun was starting to appear on the horizon. She walked up the grated steps and walked along the hall until she came to her black door, opening it and seeing Dante asleep on the couch, Benny on his stomach. She smiled before heading off to her own room. She felt heavy walking into her room, falling onto her bed. As soon as she had fallen, Lazul got up again. She walked into the living room, stopping for a moment and checking her pockets. Dante began to stir, seeing her in the middle of the room.

"Lazul?" Dante asked, seeing her turned away. Lazul didn't answer and she searched around, finding something on the floor and placing it in her pocket.

"Lazul?" he called again. He heard something click and she turned around, a 9mm Beretta in one hand pointed straight at him.

"Eliminate anyone who knows." She said automatically, her eyes a milky white. Dante's eyes widened and she slowly began to put pressure on the trigger. He patted his pocket, feeling a lump.

So, this is what the gun was for.

~~~~

A/N: You people are soooooo going to kill me! RUN AWAY! *hides in bomb shelter*


	15. Healing

The Lone Musician

Chapter 14 – Healing

A/N: Thank you all for your reviews! In the next chapters, I'm making dedications.

Disclaimer: I hate you.

Linnet: Here you go! I made this just for you because I give a damn!

Ms.Durron: Thank you for your support (and beta-ing skeelz)

kizna1200: Wow… It must be late in England. Here's for new chapter! THANKS FOR BEING SUCH A FAN!

Dante gulped, fumbling with his pocket to reach the gun. He promised to use it only if things got out of hand. That and only that. Lazul fired a few more times, making Dante roll around uncomfortably. He finally pulled it out, took the safety off, and aimed directly at Lazul's head. Lazul paused for a moment before raising her gun, too. Dante's hands shook violently, making the handgun rattle in his weak fingers. Lazul's finger drew back the trigger, making Dante hold his breathe. There was a bang and then Dante felt a sharp pain just above his knee cap. He cried out in pain and began shooting in a blind rage. He heard a short gasp and turned his attention toward Lazul, whose shoulder was now bleeding. 

He looked up to see her once pupiless eyes spring back to their emerald green and she was looking directly at him, her gun hanging loosely between her fingertips before dropping and thudding on the carpet. Sirens and voices could be heard outside. She looked at her hands, looking scared and some what feverish. 

"Run." she finally said, the words barely audible. "Run. Hide. Now." 

She ran over and grabbed Dante, attempting to pick him up and heave him over her shoulder. Dante was still in shock from what had just happened. He had just shot Lazul. Harmed her. Made her bleed. He never thought that he would hurt her. After all, she- 

His thoughts were cut short as the air was knocked out of him. At first, his vision blurred then he saw the faint outline of Lazul's face before he lost consciousness. 

~

The next thing Dante left was something warm and damp touch his knee. He impulsively winced and went to push it away when he left something grab his hand. He recognized his location in Lazul's room, lying on her bed, the covers rolled back.

"Don't make any sudden movement, Dante. This bullet just missed your knee cap. This would be a lot more painful if I hadn't." he heard a familiar voice grumble. He turned up to see Lazul's face leaning over his. A wet cloth was in her hand and she was dabbing the wound on his leg.

"Well, anyway, I'm glad you're awake." 

"What happened?" he mumbled, aching in muscles he never knew he had. 

"The police came with a strange man in a brown suit. He asked if I had "disposed" of the people who knew. I told them I had. So, you're pretty much a dead man now." 

"Dead man. Funny, I don't feel dead. Wait! I SEE A LIGHT!" 

"Cut it out!" 

He noticed she still held a tight grip on his palm and lightly curled his fingers around her hand. She looked up, turning an embarrassed shade of crimson. He grinned slightly, but she didn't smile back. After what had just happened, she couldn't. 

"I'm so sorry I shot you. I lost control. I couldn't stop myself. I tried as hard as I could. Tried to call out. Nothing went through. If only-" she began shooting off her mouth. 

"You couldn't do anything. Hush." He said raising a finger to her lips to cut off her words. "I'm sorry I shot you, too. You're aim is pretty damn good. But, I skimmed your shoulder. I bet that brought you back." 

"Yeah... But, aren't you hurt? It's my fault so-" 

"Lazul." 

"-When I shot you couldn't do anything-"

"Lazul."

"-I felt so helpless!"

"Lazul!"

Lazul raised an eyebrow. He grinned again, then winced. 

"I'm fine... I bet this isn't half as bad as what Lucia went through." 

"... True. But one of her best friends didn't shoot her." 

"You have a point as well." 

"I mean, it was a chandelier for GOD SAKE!" 

"Um, yeah but, er... C'mon, brain! Witty retort, witty retort, witty retort..." 

There was an odd silence until Dante spoke again. 

"This has been a crazy night, but I still have something on my mind..." he muttered. Lazul suddenly became interested in the conversation once again. 

"And that is?" she asked, expecting an answer. Dante smiled once more. 

"You didn't do your song." 

Lazul blushed. She didn't really want to go into that. 

"Well, what're you waiting for? OUT WITH IT!" he said expectantly. 

Lazul nodded, continuing to blush madly. She cleared her throat and began, dropping his hand and moving her palm gingerly to her shoulder. 

"_I'm so tired of being here _

_Suppressed by all my childish fears _

_And if you have to leave _

_I wish that you would just leave _

_'Cause your presence still lingers here _

_And it won't leave me alone _

_- _

_These wounds won't seem to heal _

_This pain is just too real _

_There's just too much that time cannot erase _

_- _

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears _

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears _

_I held your hand through all of these years _

_But you still have _

_All of me..._" 

She decided to stop there, the content grin on Dante's face returning. 

"You'll do very well..." he said, grinning wider. 

"What do you mean?" she inquired, sputtering and confused. 

"I forgot to tell you... We're opening for a concert." 

Lazul's eyes brightened and she completely forgot about Dante's wounded knee, practically throwing herself at him in a tight bear hug. 

"THANK YOU! YOU'VE MADE MY DREAM COME TRUE! THANK YOU SO MUCH! I-" Lazul paused in mid sentence. Dante's smile had disappeared and small beads of sweat were appearing on his forehead. Lazul was careful of his knee, but continued to lie on him. He was staring straight at her and she blushed. Her heart skipped a beat as his arms wrapped around her waist. He brought her closer until they were only inches apart. This was soon remedied. Dante pushed his head forward and his lips pressed to hers. Lazul muttered a very unlady-like curse into his mouth, caught off guard. The kiss was pleasant. She felt a warm comfort being this close. When he pulled away, he was blushing about a a bright enough color to match hers. 

"That was new..." she muttered, a little breathless. Dante nodded in response.

"But, it felt good." he whispered. He was using that seductive tone again.

"Stop saying it like that. It makes me fear you."

"Fine, fine. If you want me to, Lazul."

"And don't call me that."

It was the first time she'd ever said that to anyone.

"What do you want me to call you then?" Dante asked.

"Call me Cait. You know it's my real name..." Lazul answered. 

"Then, Cait you shall be."

He held her closely again and tucked her head underneath his knee, now completely oblivious to his throbbing knee. Both of them were smiling, but Dante's soon faded as his eyes slowly shut. Once he was asleep, Lazul pulled the blanket over them both and shut her eyes. She was still curious about his song he had in mind, but suddenly she let the thought pass by. 

It could wait until morning.


	16. Time Machine

The Lone Musician

Chapter 16 – Time Machine

Lazul awoke from her time capsule in the year 20XX. Her watch was broken. Her eyes were completely out of focus. She rubbed them with her left had and felt her back with the other. It was as thought she was fifty years older. Her breasts felt small and pruned, as if they had been soaked in water for far too long.

Lazul had turned into an old woman.

Dante. Dante was with her last. Where was he?

She squinted, her eyesight obviously bad from her new age. Strangely, this did not upset her. She was unusually calm, clearly from the narcotics that she had been administered.

"Miss Lazul, you should not be out of your time machine," said a loud, familiar baritone. She muttered to herself nonsensically. Time machine? What was this hoo-hah?

"Miss Lazul, please return to your time machine," repeated the voice.

"Artichoke! Lamborghini! Coincidental rape victim!" she shouted, raising a tiny wrinkled fist in defiance to her captor. The voice quit patronizing her. She knew she could take of herself. Suddenly, she felt very tired, and collapsed in a wrinkled heap on the cold, metal floor of her.

"Time machine..." she whispered, as a snow globe rolled out her fingers, crashing to the floor. A single tear rolled down her old cheek. The euthanization process was complete.

Time machine.

TIME MACHINE.

**TIEM MACHEEN.**


End file.
